I Found You
by AnaknyaKyuMin
Summary: Lee Sungmin mempunyai tetangga bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun sahabat dari cinta pertama Sungmin bernama Lee DongHae? Siapa yang akan Sungmin pilih?


**I FOUND YOU**

**Genre : Romance (?)**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Part : 1/?**

**WARNING : GENDERSWITCH, GEJE, DAN SEBAGAINYA**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, SMent, dan diri sendiri, tapi fanfic ini adalah fic saya, jadi cast yang ada di atas bebas mau saya apakan. SEKIAN**

_I wanna love you, I can't live without you_

Seseorang dengan earphone di telinganya berjalan menuju sebuah komplek apartemen. "Huh, dingin sekali disini" ucapnya sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Sungmin..!~" seseorang dengan suara yang 'cempreng' memanggil seseorang yang bernama 'sungmin'

"yaaa, wookie ah.. ada apa?"

"ayo kita pulang bersama" wookie tersenyum sambil men sejajarkan jalannya dengan sungmin. "kau dari mana?"

"aku? Aku tadi ada pelajaran tambahan untuk lomba minggu depan"

"oh, oiya sungmin, kau sudah mendengar kabar dari park ahjussi?"

"kabar? Kabar apa?"

"aku dengar park ahjussi mendapat penyewa apartemen baru di nomor 131, yang berarti di sebelah apartememnmu"

"benarkah? Apartemenku? "

"iyaaa, apartemen nomor 130, siapa tau dengan ada tetangga baru itu kau bisa melupakan cinta perta—"

"aiiissshh, jangan bahas itu lagi wookie..!" sungmin mempercepat jalannya

"ne ne ne, jangan marahh.. nanti aegyomu hilang.."

"tidak lucu wookie!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"aahh, sampai jugaa, di luar sangat dingiiinn" sungmin meletakan jaketnya di kasur sambil mengusap usapkan kedua tangannya

"oh iya bukankah tadi wookie bilang aku mempunyai tetangga baru?" sungmin melangkah keluar, membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar no 131 'sepertinya apartemen ini sepi' ucap sungmin dalam hati, sungmin mendekatkan daun telinganya pada pintu nomor 131 itu "ahh, di dalam juga sepertinya —"

'DUG'

"Awwwww"

"eh? Miannhe miannhee.. apa sakit? Perlu aku bawa ke rumah sakit?" pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan tampaklah seseorang yang bisa dibilang euumm.. tampan keluar dari apartemen no 131 itu "maaf, aku yang salah, aku tidak tau ada orang di depan pintu" pemilik rumah itu menundukan kepala tanda minta maaf

"aiissh, tidak, aku yang salah, aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen orang, maaf maaf.." sungmin menundukan kepala beberapa kali dan berlari menuju apartemennya

"haisshh, memalukan, untuk apa tadi aku kesana? aiisshh" sungmin mengacak acak rambutnya

"orang itu aneh.." pemilik rumah no 131 itu memperhatikan sungmin yang mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri "tapi dia cantik.. sangat cantik, siapa namanya?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"mwoooo? Kau sudahh bertemu dengan pemilik kamar no 131 itu?" ryeowook berjalan sejajar dengan sungmin menuju Everlasting University

"ne, dia cukup tampan" sungmin berbicara sambil menyedot susu stroberi kesukaannya

"siapa namanya?" Tanya ryeowook dengan antusias

"molla"

"hah? Kau tidak tau namanya?"

"ne"

"Bagaimana kalian berkenalan?"

"Hanya bertemu, siapa bilang kami berkenalan"

"Huh, kebiasaan, apa kau belum bisa melupakan cinta konyolmu Lee DongHae itu?" ryeowook bertanya dengan nada agak jengkel

"Belum"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia cinta pertamaku"

"Aiiissshhh, sadar, itu sudah 9 tahun yang lalu, saat kau masih SD LEE SUNGMIN!" sungmin yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan ryeowook itu mempercepat jalannya "dasar"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ehm!" suara berat lelaki yang sudah tua itu membuat murid murid yang ada di kelas 12.1 itu berhamburan kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing, tapi tidak Lee Sungmin, yeoja itu sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di tepat duduknya, asik membaca novel yang berjudul 'Summer in Seoul' itu

"haish, Kim Seongsaenim" sungmin berdecak malas dan kembali membaca novelnya itu

"oh iya, anak anak, kita kedatangan murid baru, dia murid pindahan dari Jepang, perkenalkan dirimu"

"annyeong hasseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sungmin yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan di depan ini perlahan mulai tertarik 'Suara iniii.. sepertinya aku pernah—'

"nah, kyuhyun kau boleh duduk di sana, disamping Lee Sungmin" kim seongsaenim menunjuk kursi di sebelah sungmin

'omonaaaaa dia dia dia pemilik apartemen 131, aduh matilah aku.. semoga dia tidak mengingatku' sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menutupi mukanya dengan novel yang tadi dibacanya itu

"annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pada sungmin

"ahh, n-n-nee, sungmin imnida" sungmin juga menganggukan kepalanya

"hey, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu! Kau pemilik apartemen no 130 itukan?"

'_kyaaa dia masih mengenaliku, aishh..'_

"noona, kau mendengarku?"

'_dia memanggilku?'_

"noona, aku memanggilmu"

'_kenapa dia memanggilku noona?'_

"aku memanngilmu noona karena mungkin kau lebih tua dariku"

'_hah? Lebih tua? Berapa umurnya?'_

"umurku baru 17 tahun noona"

'_hey! Dia membaca pikiranku?'_

"tapi sepertinya noona berumur 15 tahun kekeke~"

'_huh, ternyata dia tidak membaca pikiranku'_

"noona, kau mendengarku? Kau melamun" kyuhyun memandang sungmin yang pandangannya kosong

"ahh.. tidak, aku Cuma ah sudahlah.. umurku memang sudah 19 tahun dan di kelas ini juga rata rata berumur 19 tahun, tapi kenapa kau—"

"aku.. sewaktu kelas 1 SMA aku loncat kelas noona"

"ahh, kau pasti sangat pintar.. eh tapi kau bisa tidak memanggilku 'noona'? sepertinya aku terlalu muda untuk di panggil noona"

"ah, lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Minniee.. kau bisa memanggilku Minnie.."

"Waaahh.. nama yang bagus, kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku kyunnie kan?"

"kedengarannya aneh"

Ting Ting Ting

"sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini, selamat siang" kim seongsaenim pun kelur dari kelas 12.1

"huhh, tidak terasaaaaa kita mengobrol cukup lama" sungmin menggerakan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri

"aku rasa kita mengobrol sangat lama Minnie.." kyuhyun memandang Minnie yang sedang melakukan perenggangan otot(?) itu

"ahh aku harus keluar kyuhyun, annyeong.." 'haduh, apa pipiku merah? Aish, ini memalukan'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"hhah? Dia teman sekelasmu?"

"ne, wookie ahhh— eh, kita jangan langsung pulang yah, kita ke Perpustakaan seoul dulu Oke?"

"ada syaratnya"

"apalah kau, sama sahabat sendiri pake syarat" sungmin menyenggol bahu ryeowook

"kau harus mengenalkan tetanggamu padaku"

"hey! Wookie! Aku baru berkenalan tadi.. dan kau sudah minta di kenalkan uhhh~"

"tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku tidak mau menemanimu ke Perpustakaan.."

"aiisshh.. baiklah baiklah.. namanya cho kyuhyun, nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku kenalkan, tenang sajaa.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey!~ Winter in tokyo..! ahh buku iniii aku sudah mengincarnya sejak 2 minggu yang laluu akhirnya keluar jugaa" sungmin tersenyum gembira

"aiiissh, cepat ambil buku itu, dan cepat pulang, aku sudahhh bosan" wookie megerucutkan mulutnya

"baiklah" 'eh' sungmin mengambil buku itu tetapi ada tangan orang lain yang sepertinya ingin mengambil buku itu

"ini punya…ku" ucapan sungmin melemas ketika melihat orang yang mengambil buku itu adalah Lee DongHae..! Kalian tau..! Lee DongHae..! Cinta pertama sungmin..

"maaf, ini untukmu saja, kau yang menemukannya pertama kali"

"ah, tidak tidak aku masih bisa kesini lain kali kau bisa mengambilnya"

"tidak, aku lelaki seharusnya mengalah, aku masih ingin meminjam buku lain, ambil saja..—"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih.." donghae melangkah menjauhi sungmin.. "eum tunngu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya

"sepertinya tidak"

"ah, baiklah mungkin aku salah orang, oiya siapa namamu?"

"Lee DongHae.. panggil aku donghae" 'deg' Lee DongHae, ini benar donghae cinta pertamanya, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku? Ah, itu sudah 10 tahun lalu, dia pasti sudah melupakannya

"Lee SungMin imnida.."

"Sungmin yaa.. ppalliii~" suara cempreng ryeowook membuat sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya

"baiklah, donghae shi—sepertinya aku harus pulang, annyeong.."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"Donghae? Dia cinta pertamamu? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenalimu?"

"hey! Itu sudah 10 tahun lalu, saat itu dia menolongku yang akan jatuh ke jurang, mungkin bagi donghae itu hanya angin lewat, tapi menurutku itu pengalaman yang berharga wookie.."

"arrasoo.. baiklah aku harus naik ke lantai 3 annyeong"

"Ne, annyeong.." sungmin belok kanan menuju apartemennya sambil sesekali melirik apartemen nomor 131.. "Cho Kyuhyun"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"huh.. dingin sekalii" kyuhyun mengusap usapkan kedua tangannya agar mendapat kehangatan, dia sedang menunggu Bus, dan hey, siapa itu?

"annyeong Kyuhyun"

"nnee annyeong"

"kau tidak mengenalku?"

"eum.. kau teman SMPku Lee donghae?"

"yaahh.. ternyata kau masih mengingatkuuu.."

"ahh, tentu.. sekarang kau dimana?"

"aku di Kirin art School"

"mau jadi penyanyi?"

"tentu"

"sudah lama, kita tidak bertemu kawan"

"yahh, setelah lulus SMP, kita berbeda sekolah"

"eh, busku sudah datang, aku duluan ne? annyeong.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"huh.. semua acara tv membosankan" sungminpun keluar dari rumah

"eh? Kyunnie?"sungmin tersenyum ketika kyuhyun menaiki tangga menuju ke apartemen no 131 itu

"Minnie.. ada apa? Keliatannya kau bahagia.." kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya

"tentu, aku baru saja bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku.."

"hah? Siapa?"

"Lee DongHae" 'Lee Donghae sepertinya aku mengenal—ahh.. donghae, ikan itu.. apa donghae yang di maksud Minnie adalah Lele DongHae ikan? Molla' kyuhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"hey kau melamun?"

"ah.. tidak, Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur.." kyuhyunpun masuk ke apartemennya

"ada apa dengannya?"

TBC


End file.
